


Tag Neptune

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Happy Ending, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime based. Super Sailor Saturn worries after Sailor Iron Mouse tags Super Sailor Neptune.





	Tag Neptune

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

 

''We'll protect this planet from harm,'' Super Sailor Neptune said to Super Sailor Saturn. She watched as the latter nodded. She and Saturn wandered the streets of Tokyo while they searched for any enemies to defeat. Neptune glanced at the empty area where Uranus usually stood by her. Frowning, she remembered Pluto wishing to look after her sick lover hours ago. *Uranus was able to battle other enemies. The flu was why she was weak recently.*

''I'll help protect this planet from harm,'' Saturn said. She glanced at the Silence Glaive she held. Saturn turned to Neptune and smiled. ''I'll protect you from harm,'' she said.

Neptune smiled at Saturn. She looked ahead. Her eyes widened as soon as she viewed a girl with mouse ears and wearing a white costume  
wandering. Her frown returned. Neptune's body tensed. She glanced at Saturn while the latter frowned.

The girl saw Neptune and Saturn. Her eyes widened. She tilted her head to one side. ''You are?'' She heard Saturn and Neptune as they introduced themselves. A smile formed. ''I'm Sailor Iron Mouse.'' She watched while their eyes widened at the same time. ''Star Seeds for Galaxia!''

''You won't obtain Star Seeds!'' Neptune said after she frowned again. She ran to Sailor Iron Mouse. She tried to kick her. Neptune gasped the minute the latter dodged her. She cried out as soon as Sailor Iron Mouse's foot contacted one side of her body. She fell and winced. 

''TAG! YOU'RE IT!'' Sailor Iron Mouse shouted as she smiled. Her smile remained while Neptune scowled and stood. 

A tidal wave materialized and descended by Neptune. After raising her arms above her head, water ascended and gathered. ''DEEP!'' Water formed one energy sphere shaped like the planet Neptune. ''SUBMERGE!'' Neptune stretched her arm and sent the energy sphere to Sailor Iron Mouse. She saw the latter's wide eyes before she was knocked down. 

Neptune's smile came back. ''Tag!'' she said to Sailor Iron Mouse. 

After standing, Sailor Iron Mouse trembled and scowled. She ran from Neptune and Saturn.

''I'm fine,'' Neptune said to Saturn after worry formed in her eyes. The corner of her mouth almost reached her eye. ''We can go home now,'' she said. She viewed Saturn nodding another time.

Later that evening, Neptune smiled as Uranus fell asleep. *Saturn should rest now.* She walked out of her chamber. Neptune glanced at Saturn's empty bed in another chamber. She gasped. She ran into the living room. 

Saturn laughed and ran by a table. ''LET'S PLAY TAG!'' she said to Neptune. She forgot about Sailor Iron Mouse ''tagging'' Neptune with a kick earlier. Saturn blinked twice after Neptune frowned and her shoulders slumped.

 

THE END


End file.
